1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a chip, and more particularly, to a system-on-chip (SoC) and a booting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A system-on-chip (SoC) or system-level integration (SLI) is a complete computer system integrated into a single chip or integrated circuit (IC). For example, a SoC may includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and some peripheral circuits. The concept of SoC is to minimize and/or modularize circuits in a specific application field and integrate most functions offered by this application field into a single chip or IC, so as to reduce the size of a product and/or increase the portability thereof.
During the booting process of a SoC, the CPU of the SoC obtains a single firmware image from a storage medium and executes the firmware image to boot up. However, if the firmware image is damaged or cannot be completely read, the SoC cannot be boot up properly.